


Late Night Confessions

by moonlitkwan



Series: falling for u [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, Fluff, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, Joshua confessing his feelings to a sleeping Jeonghan, Love Confessions, M/M, MusicalActor!Joshua, Mutual Pining, Pining, Producer!Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitkwan/pseuds/moonlitkwan
Summary: In which Joshua confesses his feelings to a sleeping Jeonghan.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: falling for u [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Late Night Confessions

It was already past 12AM, and Joshua had Jeonghan sleeping soundly and peacefully on his lap. 

A frown was etched to Joshua's lips as he thought of possible reasons why Jeonghan - who passed out the moment he made contact with the bed - decided to take advantage of the former's lap and occupied almost all of the space of the bed. Joshua sighed as certain thoughts started to plague his mind, thoughts involving a certain male who assumed that it was a good idea to not sleep just so he could produce and write more songs even though it was bad for his health. Not the producing part, but to not sleep and have the required amout of rest that was needed for everyone.

There were times that Joshua was tempted to just smash Jeonghan's computer with a baseball bat and drag him to his bed where he would tuck the latter a warm blanket and envelop his body with his, attack his face with kisses and his body with tickles and cuddle with him until the very last day of his life but Joshua knew better that it was unhealthy for him to think and dream of such scenarios that would never ever happen. Joshua played no major role in Jeonghan's life, he was only his best friend, and not his lover.

If he had the time, he would visit Jeonghan in his studio and sometimes drag him out of his chair so that he could take a nap on the sofa for once. Although it would take awhile for Jeonghan to succumb to his pleas and whinings, it was always relieving to see the male sigh in defeat _(Jeonghan could never say no to Joshua)_ and agree to rest for five minutes even though that so-called five minutes would turn into ten, and that ten would turn into a hour until time would be long forgotten and Jeonghan would let himself be lulled into a deep sleep where he had Joshua tucked to his side and arms wrapped around his waist.

Joshua wished that Jeonghan would take care of himself more and not neglect his own health, the latter just make him worry so much that it also wasn't good for his health to fall for someone who was as stubborn as Jeonghan.

"Hannie," he gently caressed Jeonghan's hair before letting out a sigh, "I know you're fast asleep and you wouldn't hear me but I hope you know how much I love you."

Another sigh was slipped out of his mouth at the thought of Jeonghan being oblivious to his feelings but maybe it was better that way. Joshua didn't want to risk their friendship out and hurt his heart because he knew that Jeonghan didn't like him the way he wanted him to. 

"You're filled with so much talent, Hannie. I hate it when you think so low of yourself. I mean, have you seen yourself? Heck, I can even make a hundred slide shows regarding how lovely and ethereal you are, I can even tell you how much I adore you every single day but you'd probably push me away before I could even do that. You'll probably get sick of hearing it too." A chuckle echoed in the room. "You're so passionate too. You're brave and you're not afraid to follow your dreams in spite of what others say. I know you get tired sometimes but you don't give up, and I look up to you so much."

Joshua continued. "I don't get how people think that you are rude, selfish, and heartless when you have one of the most kindest soul, Han. A golden heart. A gentle personality. You say that you don't care but in reality, you actually do. You care so much even if you think you don't." 

"You held my hand tightly when I got so nervous for my first musical audition even though you're not a fan of physical contact, and I remember you saying, ' _Go ahead and squeeze my hand, you can even break it I don't care. I know you're nervous but you're amazing, Joshuji. I know that you'll get this role, and even if you wouldn't, you're already amazing to me.'_ When I decided to go on a diet because I was so insecure of myself, you kept feeding me and giving me your food. You never left my side, you kept on reminding me everyday of my worth and would only stop bugging me the time I finally listen to you and eat."

He smiled and looked at the man sleeping so peacefully on his lap, "Whenever I feel so down, you always make sure to be there for me and listen to my problems, or even let me lean on your shoulder and cry my heart out. When I feel like giving up, just looking at you gives me the strength to carry on like that one time I wanted to give up studying for my exams. You helped me study and stayed with me even though you had to do your own project as well. When I had no one to celebrate my birthday with, you came to me and we celebrated it together. When it rained so hard that night and I was so petrified of the thunder, you held me in your arms and hugged me until I could finally fall back asleep." 

"When I forgot my umbrella and got wet because of the rain, you got so mad at me and told me how irrresponsible I am, and that I should take care of myself because you're not there all the time. I thought you would stay mad at me but then you ended up taking care of me more and apologized that you should've been there even though it was my fault. I just love you so much Jeonghan, and I hope you know that even though you don't." _You would never know_ , Joshua thought.

The male murmured out, "You always make time for me and make sure to attend all of my musicals even though you're so busy all the time, you listen to me attentively even when I'm just blabbering out random thoughts, you are always there for me and you understand my pain. You don't judge me and you accept me just the way I am, you look at me as if I stole all the stars in the night sky and look past my flaws, like I was perfect and had no imperfections." 

"You always try to make me laugh, even if your jokes are so corny you're willing to embarrass yourself just so that I could smile, you bring me and treat me food even though you complain all the time that your wallet is already crying in the corner, you buy me things even though I don't ask you to and you never hesitate to help or correct me. You helped me become the person I am today, Jeonghan."

"I really didn't expect to fall for you," Joshua mumbled out as he caressed Jeonghan's hair, "but you're suddenly everywhere...You're just there. Anywhere I go, everything reminds me of you. You're always in my thoughts, even in my dreams. I worry about you so much, even if you think I don't."

"I worry when you don't get the amount of rest you need, I worry when you pretend that you're fine even though you're not, I worry when you neglect your health or when you don't eat your meals because you have no appetite or just simply forgot because of being so preoccupied with your tracks, I worry whenever it rains because you gave me your umbrella and I know you don't have a spare one, I worry when you get sick sometimes, I worry whenever I look at the dark bags you have under your eye, I worry about a lot of things Jeonghan, I worry about you."

"So I hope you take care of yourself," Joshua carefully removed Jeonghan's head off of his lap so that he could gently place the latter's head on the soft pillow and tuck his body to a warm blanket, planting a small and brief kiss on Jeonghan's forehead before mumbling out, "I can't bear the thought of losing you. I love you, Jeonghan, sweet dreams."

And when Joshua turned the lights off and headed to the sofa, wanting Jeonghan to have the bed all for himself so that he could have all the sleep he had missed out, Joshua missed out the small smile that curved to Jeonghan's lips the very moment he closed his eyes and fell to a deep sleep.


End file.
